The Beginning of Love Puppy
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#DesemBerhadiah] Di malam Natal itu, seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu yang melajang lagi setelah bercerai dengan mantan istri bertemu dengan malaikatnya. Setelah pertemuan tersebut, ia berharap masih bisa bertemu kembali kelak. Apakah keajaiban untuk bertemu itu ada? / Perfect Pair fanfic as always! / Don't like, don't read!


**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **The Beginning of Love Puppy** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, H** umour

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)**

 **Warning :** Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #** **DesemBerhadiah**! OOC, typos, etc. Somehow I want it to be humour fanfic but yeah, it turned out like this wwwww! Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **夜風に吹かれて 偶然を探して ありもしないのに**

 **(** **I'm out being blown along by the evening wind, searching for a chance meeting – even though it will never come.** **)**

* * *

Uap keluar dari mulut ketika dirinya mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Langit penuh bintang menemani bersamaan dengan turunnya bola-bola salju. Kilasan memori masa lalu berkelebat masuk ke dalam benaknya. Setahun yang lalu, ia menghabiskan malam Natal dengan orang terkasih. Mereka tersenyum bahagia satu sama lain. Sebuah cincin pun tersemat di jari masing-masing.

Namun sekarang? Cincin berbahan emas itu tak lagi terlihat. Ia sudah membuangnya entah ke mana.

Orang terkasih yang sejak empat tahun lalu bersamanya kini tengah bermanja ria di pelukan orang lain. Dirinya tidak ingin membayangkan betapa bahagia mereka karena sebentar lagi akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru. Anggota yang sebenarnya ia idamkan juga dulu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Bisa menemukan seseorang yang setia mendampinginya meski harus ditinggal kerja hampir 24 jam saja sudah bersyukur. Mungkin bisa mendapat keturunan dianggap bonus. Apapun itu, sepertinya hanya usapan mimpi belaka baginya.

 _Drrrt! Drrrrrttt!_

 _Klik._

" _Moshi moshi_ , Okaasama?"

" _Kunimitsu? Kenapa kamu tidak pulang ke rumah utama malam ini?"_

Tezuka Kunimitsu, pria berumur 29 tahun yang kini sudah resmi melajang kembali, menghela napas lelah. "Okaasama tahu sendiri semua saudara berkumpul. Aku tidak ingin mendengar mereka berbicara buruk tentangku dan membuatku emosi," ucapnya sambil memijat kening.

" _Tapi Okaasama ingin bertemu. Kau tidak rindu dengan wanita tua ini?"_

"...aku bisa datang besok pagi."

" _Rasanya berbeda kalau besok!"_

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kita bukan Kristiani yang merayakan Natal tiap tahun. Itu hanya acara temu biasa."

"Mou _, Kunimitsu tidak asyik, ah!"_

Tezuka tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar suara sang ibu yang terdengar kekanakkan. Sepertinya memang benar, jika umur semakin tua maka tingkah laku akan kembali layaknya anak kecil. Bukan hanya ibunya, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun sering merajuk meskipun lebih sering diungkapkan dalam pandangan mata dan garis bibir sehingga ia harus memperhatikan dengan seksama supaya tahu.

" _...apa kau sedang berkencan sekarang?"_

"Aku baru saja keluar kampus dan Okaasama tahu sendiri aku tidak punya pacar."

" _Kau bisa mencarinya sekarang."_

"..."

" _Apa? Anakku itu tampan, pasti banyak yang mengantri. Ayo, sebutkan namanya!"_

"Okaasama, apa kau sedang mabuk?"

" _Ahahaha, tentu saja tidak, Kunimitsu."_

Dari jauh terdengar suara ayahnya memanggil Ayana untuk mengmbil cemilan lagi. Tezuka mau tidak mau tersenyum, mereka terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada tiga bulan yang lalu, saat ia datang membawa kabar tentang perceraiannya. Mereka benar-benar sedih dan kecewa, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada mantan menantu yang sempat bersujud meminta maaf karena hamil anak orang lain.

Kekecewaan Ayana lebih besar dari yang ia duga. Ibunya sampai tidak ada keinginan untuk membantu mantan istrinya berdiri lagi dan terpaksa Tezuka yang melakukan walaupun enggan. Sepanjang sejarah, baru kali ini perceraian terjadi di keluarga besar Tezuka.

Itu sungguh memalukan.

" _Apa kau menelpon Kunimitsu?"_

" _Uhum~ apa kau ingin bicara dengannya, Anata?"_

" _Berikan padaku."_

Dari nada suara, jelas sekali mereka saling cinta dan rasa itu tak pernah padam. Sebelum sang ayah bersuara, Tezuka menyapanya lebih dulu sebagai bentuk hormat. "Otousama? Apa kabar?"

" _Halo, Kunimitsu? Baik, bagaimana kabar anak ayah yang nakal satu ini?"_

"..." Tezuka merasa malu mendengarnya.

" _Apa? Kau ingin protes?"_

"Tidak, tidak. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang ke rumah utama malam ini."

" _Tidak apa. Itu lebih baik karena saudaramu benar-benar punya mulut pedas. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan emosimu jika bertemu mereka."_ Tanpa melihat, ia tahu ayahnya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Terima kasih. Aku janji, besok aku akan pulang."

" _Hmm. Jangan lupa bawa bingkisan."_

"Hmm. Sudah ya, jaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu banyak minum."

" _Iya, kau juga. Jangan terlalu sibuk memikirkan kerjaan terus."_

"Oke." Panggilan pun terputus.

Pria itu kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantel hitam yang ia kenakan. Arah pandangnya kembali lurus ke depan. Ia tidak ingin melihat ke sekitar karena yang tertangkap oleh matanya hanya berbagai pasang manusia yang dipenuhi atmosfer kebahagiaan.

Tapi bukan berarti dirinya iri. Untuk apa iri kalau ia bisa lebih bahagia sekarang karena tidak terkekang oleh status? Toh, dengan wajahnya yang tampan, ia bisa mengajak siapapun pergi dan berakhir di atas kasur.

Sayangnya, itu terlalu berisiko. Bagaimana kalau wanita yang ditidurinya malah berakhir hamil? Tezuka menggeleng pelan kepalanya, menghilangkan ide buruk dan menjijikan tersebut dari benaknya. Sekalipun tidak sabar ingin berkeluarga lagi, ia takkan mau menggunakan cara murahan begitu. Bukan istri baik-baik malah istri jelmaan iblis mungkin yang didapat.

Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa kram. Tezuka pun berhenti sejenak dan duduk di atas tumpukan batu bata merah yang mengelilingi sebuah pohon. Tinggi tumpukan tersebut tidak lebih dari 30 sentimeter sehingga membuatnya nyaman jika ingin meluruskan kaki.

Tidak hanya kaki, ternyata hidungnya mulai berisik. Ia membenarkan letak syal biru tuanya kemudian mengusap hidung. Dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang sebelum pileknya kambuh. Namun apa daya, kakinya masih memberontak tidak ingin digerakkan. Kepalanya dibiarkan tertunduk dan menulikan telinga, jengah melihat maupun mendengar suara mesra dari masing-masing pasangan di sekitarnya.

Entah kenapa matanya menangkap ujung sepatu berwarna merah beberapa senti dari sepatu pantofel yang ia kenakan. Lagi, Tezuka mengusap hidung karena mulai kesulitan bernapas. Ah, pasti orang ini menganggapnya sedang menangis...

"Anoo... Tuan?"

Alisnya mengernyit. Ia merasa aneh, telinganya seperti mendengar suara familiar. Segera Tezuka mendongak.

Bola mata _hazel_ bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata biru eksotis di hadapannya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum lawan bicaranya tersenyum manis. Tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang, apa ia sudah mati kedinginan dan bertemu malaikat maut yang sedang ber- _cosplay_ Santa Claus?

"Hidungmu merah. Silakan pakai tisu ini, Tuan."

Bibir Tezuka masih terkatup rapat, namun matanya menatap satu pack tisu yang disodorkan padanya. Sekali lagi ia mendongak lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih..." bisiknya samar.

Benda ber- _cover_ Hello Kitty itu berpindah tangan. Mata Tezuka memandang lama pada benda tersebut sebelum melihat ujung sepatu sang malaikat bergerak menjauh. Mendadak ia merasa ada dorongan untuk tidak melepasnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya yang kosong meraih lengan atas milik si malaikat. Mereka kembali saling tatap.

"Eh? Tuan? Apa perlu bantuan?"

Tezuka mengerjap kemudian berdiri tegak. Dengan enggan melepas genggaman tangannya. Perlahan ia juga melepas syal yang melingkar di lehernya lalu memakaikannya di leher sang malaikat.

"U-um, Tuan? Ini..."

"Pakailah."

"Ta-tapi Tuan sendiri juga—"

"—aku lebih tidak tega melihatmu yang kedinginan."

Wajah malaikat yang sebenarnya pucat dengan hidung kemerahan, kini ronanya meluas ke kedua pipi. Diam-diam Tezuka menahan napas. Jika ini adalah kado Natal mungkin ia bisa mati dengan bahagia sekarang, sungguh.

Kenapa malaikat yang ditemuinya ini terlalu manis?

Tingkahnya pun malu-malu saat ia berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah. "Te-terima kasih, Tuan. Semoga malam Natalmu penuh kehangatan seperti syal yang Tuan berikan ini pada saya," ucapnya.

Bibir itu terkatup rapat. Tezuka ingin membalas malam Natalnya sudah hangat hanya dengan bertemu malaikat di hadapannya. "Hmm." Namun yang keluar justru gumaman tidak jelas...

Sial...

Seolah mengerti akan sikapnya yang sedikit tidak jujur, malaikatnya terdengar menahan tawa. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Tuan," pamitnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Meski tidak rela, Tezuka hanya bisa mengangguk dan melepaskannya. Ia memandang punggung kecil yang terlihat rapuh tersebut lama hingga siluitnya menghilang di keramaian manusia. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gemericik bel dari kereta Santa Claus. Sekilas matanya menangkap momen bintang jatuh di langit malam. Dirinya memejamkan mata.

Jika keajaiban benar-benar ada, bisakah aku meminta satu hal?

Bisakah Kau pertemukan aku dengan malaikat itu lagi kelak?

* * *

 **~ THE END ~**

* * *

 **Percaya gak percaya, saya baru buat ini jam 7 tadi malam terus upload di Wattpad jam setengah 12 malam. :v Idenya udah ada sejak tema bulan Desember diumumin, tapi latar belakangnya udah ada di draft jauh sebelum ini. Sekitar awal bulan September malah background ceritanya dibuat wwwww!**

 **Happy December Eve!**

 **Dengan ini saya ikut nyumbang event bulanan lagi wwwww! Mudah-mudahan gak bosen ya~ :')**

 **Udah segitu aja~ bye bye!**

 **CHAU!**

 **P.S. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Nijiiro Days ep 1!**

* * *

 **~ Some months later ~**

* * *

Hari ini Tezuka resmi menjadi guru pengganti di SMA almameternya. Guru matematika sekaligus mantan pelatihnya yang kini harus pensiun, Ryuzaki Sumire, meminta bantuan untuk menggantikannya sementara waktu sampai pihak sekolah menemukan guru baru yang cocok.

Sebagai murid kesayangan, tentu ia tak ingin mengecewakannya. Hitung-hitung menambah pahala karena berbagi ilmu atas apa yang sudah diperolehnya di kampus sebagai mahasiswa doktor ilmu matematika. Lagipula, mengajar murid SMP tidak seburuk mengajar murid SMA karena kebanyakan dari mereka belum mencapai usia pubertas. Meskipun Tezuka akui, dirinya sempat merasa was-was dengan pemberontakan mereka.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung utama, pria di akhir kepala dua itu membenarkan jas hitamnya. Murid Seigaku yang sudah sampai sempat melirik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Ia tidak mempedulikan mereka dan mengganti sepatu dengan uwabaki khusus guru di barisan lemari ujung.

" _Ohayou_ , Fuji!"

"Ah, _ohayou_ , Eiji. Masih bersemangat seperti biasa, ya?"

"Hehe, iya dong~"

Kedua bola mata _hazel_ -nya melebar. Ia kenal dengan salah satu suara ini. Ah, tapi mana mungkin...

"Hari ini belum latihan kan, _nyaa_?"

"Kata Inui sih, mulainya baru besok."

Tidak mungkin malaikatnya masih...

"Ah, padahal aku ingin main tenis~"

"Kau masih bisa mengajak Oishi jadi _partner_ latihanmu, Eiji."

Dengan segera Tezuka pindah posisi sehingga ia bisa melihat langsung sosok mereka yang mulai menjauh. Dirinya menahan napas saat matanya jatuh pada syal biru tua yang melingkar di sekitar leher murid SMP berambut cokelat sebahu. Dalam sekejap energi di tubuhnya menguap entah ke mana.

Ini... pasti mimpi, kan?

Keinginannya terwujud tapi...

Bagaimana bisa malaikatnya berubah jadi murid SMP!?

* * *

 **~ THE END OF BEGINNING ~**


End file.
